Nyota Dryer
| rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | actorsource = | actor = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Lieutenant Nyota Dryer originally served on the under the command of Captain Sabrina Diaz and then later Captain Terrence Glover before requesting transfer to the in 2371 for personal reasons. An outgoing, flirtatious, and friendly individual, Lieutenant Dryer quickly found a home on the Sutherland, rapidly gaining the respect and affection of all those serving with her. Her death early in the Dominion War impacted strongly on the officers and crew of the close-knit Sutherland. Early life Born on the colony world of New Kenya and named after the legendary Nyota Uhura whom she idolized, Lieutenant Dryer enjoyed an active and athletic childhood. Educational years Although a good student, Dryer preferred sports and going out and having a good time, with the consequence being that her grades suffered somewhat. Starfleet Academy In the Academy, Dryer maintained her love for sports, excelling in tennis and Parrises squares amongst other sports. It was also in the Academy that Nyota decided to specialize in security/tactical, with an emphasis on the security track. USS Cuffe While on the Cuffe, Lieutenant Dryer served with distinction within the security branch under Captain Glover. While serving on the Cuffe, Dryer began a romantic relationship with Captain Glover ended by Glover on his meeting and beginning a relationship with Jasmine Mendes. Due to the nature of their breakup, Lieutenant Dryer requested a transfer from the Cuffe in 2371 and was reassigned to USS Sutherland which had just completed its refit. (Dark Territory) USS Sutherland Lieutenant Dryer played an important role in the rescue of Captain Shelby and her party from terrorists during a diplomatic mission to the planet Ekos. The lieutenant, along with Lieutenant Pava Lar'ragos and Cadet T'Pren, participated in the rescue of President Jaresh-Inyo and Admirals Nechayev, Hanson, Shanthi and Paris, who were all being held by Admiral Leyton during his coup attempt of 2372. Lieutenant Dryer was killed in action in 2374 at the Battle of Caernarvon IV when the unit she commanded on the planet was killed to the last being in a successful effort to cover the withdrawal of the trapped civilians. As a result of her actions that day, Captain Shelby placed her name for a posthumous awarding of the Starfleet Medal of Honor. Hobbies and activities Lieutenant Dryer enjoyed dancing and playing both tennis and Parrises squares. The lieutenant also enjoyed crystal sculpting, an artistic talent that she kept quiet and that few knew she possessed. Following her death at Caernarvon IV, Lieutenant Dryer stated in her will that Captain Shelby should receive a crystal sculpture of a spider representing Anansi, a trickster-god in African tribal lore. Family and personal life With her outgoing and flirtatious personality, Lieutenant Dryer was a favorite of her parents and almost always enjoyed great popularity--whether at school, the Academy, or in her Starfleet career. Her death was a blow to the entire Sutherland and Cuffe crews. Relationships *Captain Terrence Glover - Former commanding officer and lover *Lieutenant Pava Lar'ragos - Casual lover *Lieutenant Manuele Atoa - Supervisor *Ensign Angela "Treasure" Barrows - Friend Background information This character comes from both the Star Trek: Sutherland fan fiction series and the Dark Territory fan fiction series, found at [http://www.unitedtrek.org United Trek]. Dryer, Nyota Dryer, Nyota Dryer, Nyota Dryer, Nyota Dryer, Nyota Dryer, Nyota Dryer, Nyota